Penelope's Love Story
by ForeverFarewell
Summary: Please don't read this, this story sucks. I'm not even joking.
1. What He Did Wrong

STARING:

Penelope-14-Long dark brown hair-white blouse with grey knee high skirt, Yellow converse

Jingle-16-Dark brown Mohawk-Leather jacket red tee under, Baggy Jeans, Red converse

Pashmina-16-Dirty blond hair shoulder lenght-pink scarf, white blouse with grey knee high skirt, pink converse

Bijou-16-bleach blond hair tied in blue ribbons-white blouse with grey knee high skirt,blue vans

Sandy-16-strawberry blond hair tied in one pink ribbon-white blouse with grey knee high skirt, red vans

Stan-16-strawberry blond hair-layered tee, baggy jeans, blue vans

Hamtaro-16-red hair-orange tee,baggy jeans

Maxwell-16-dark brown hair-polo tee, jeans.

Cappy-15-dark brown hair-green snow toque, green hoodie, baggy jeans, green converse

Panda-15-black hair-grey tee,baggy jeans, black vans

Howdy-16-light brown hair messy-brown tee, red shorts, red converse

Dexter-16-black hair-glasses,grey work shirt, grey pants, penny loafers

Boss-17-dark brown hair messy-Light brown tee,muddy jeans, brown vans

* * *

They are Humans! Just a reminder I don't own any thing with Hamtaro Just the clothes, Hair and age thats it.

* * *

Penelope's Love Story

Chapter 1-What he did wrong

Penelope's Love Story

Chapter 1-What he did wrong

One hot summer day, Jingle was walking to Penelope's house to walk with her  
to school, whistling a new tune that he had composed himself. The bright sun  
tore through everything in its way, the heat was so intense that the dogs  
didn't play or people who too scorched to get a drink of water. It didn't  
seem to affect Jingle even if he wore a leather jacket, baggy jeans, and red  
converse, looking all ready for fall. Jingle strolled up to her house and  
knocks on the door. Pashmina was the one who answered it.

"Uh..is Penelope ready for school yet?" Jingle asked with an awkward look.  
He had expected Penelope to come to the door, not her best friend. He  
regained his composure as he got his answer.

"Oh...um...she should be ready in a bit so if you want to come in and wait,"  
Pashmina said under breath. "Only if you want."

"No...it's okay I'll wait outside," Jingle said nervously.

Penelope came running down the staircase, running her fingers through the  
locks of her layered brown hair in an attempt to look better.

"Penelope! What have I told you about running down the stairs? You could trip  
and split you head open and-"

"Pashmina! I'm not a baby! Holy crap, stop acting like mom! GOD!" screamed  
Penelope as she stormed out the door with a silent Jingle by her side.  
Pashmina's jaw tightened and slowly looked down to the floor, a hurt look in  
her eyes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AT SCHOOL

Pashmina was talking with Bijou and Sandy at their lockers. Actually  
ranting, not talking. Bijou and Sandy had to quiet their friend down on at  
least four occasions when they caught sight of all the stares.

"I can't believe she yelled at me, she never gets mad at me. Never! What has  
gotten in to her?" Pashmina said as her eyes started watering.

"Well you do kinda treat her like a baby Pash..." Sandy told her

"I'm just protecting her from danger and death," Pashmina pointed out.

"Pashmina she eez a teen now. You 'ave to...well...let 'er go 'er own way,"  
Bijou said. Pashmina didn't know what to say for a second or two.

"She is too young!"

"But she has a boyfriend who cares for her and loves her too," Sandy said to  
Pashmina. "He would never let any thing happen to her"

"Yeah, Pash" added Bijou.

"But.. what if Jingle wasn't there for her huh?...What will she do then?"  
Pashmina denied. She shook her head before anyone could answer. "I gotta get  
to class, see you later."

"Pashmina!" Sandy and Bijou called out for her. They let out a sigh. Bijou  
turned to her friend.

"What are we going to do, Sandy?" Bijou cried out desperately.

"I don't know…" was her friend's soft reply.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ON THE WAY HOME

Pashmina was walking home with Penelope. Penelope was silent all the way home  
until the silence was broken.

"Penelope, I'm sorry for what I said to you this morning I didn't know that  
you didn't like being talked to like that?" Pashmina rambled, managing to get  
all of her feelings out. When her younger friend didn't answer, she tilted  
her head to the side a little. "Penny? Are you going to answer me?"

Penelope just walked ahead of Pashmina and unlocked the front door and ran up  
stairs to her room, not even bothering to read the note left by their mother.  
She jumped on her bed then put her face in her pillow and cried her eyes out.

"Penelope? Are you all right? Penelope?" Pashmina said opening Penelope's  
door slowly. She saw her sobbing into her pillow.

She sat down at the end of her bed and rubbed her back.

"What's wrong, Penelope?" she asked concernedly.

Penelope picked her head up from her pillow still tears streaming angrily  
down her cheeks

"Jingle....he...he....he's...cheating...on me!" she cried. choking on her  
tears then went back to her pillow and continued sobbing.

"Oh... Penelope...shh....it's okay," Pashmina reassured, still rubbing her  
back as she cried into her pillow "How do you know he is cheating on you?  
Actually, why don't you rest up I'll go make diner okay?" Pashmina said as she  
walked out of Penelope's room and started walking to the kitchen.

She closed the door gently and sighed, beating her head to the door in  
frustration, but ran down the stairs. Once she got down stairs, she got diner  
ready and since Penelope was fast asleep Pashmina, placed Penelope's food in  
the microwave to keep it warm. Pashmina sat at the dining room table and  
rubbed her temples. 'Oh, my God, why would he do that to her?! She is only 14  
going out with a 16 year old. Poor Penelope I'm going to have to talk with  
Jingle tomorrow at school' Pashmina finished her dinner and got Penelope up.  
Pashmina sat on the couch in the living room to watch a movie.

"May I put this in the fridge? I'm not that hungry," Penelope said sounding  
very depressed.

"Okay," Pashmina answered to her, a worried look sparking into her eyes.

"Thanks, 'night," Penelope said quickly as she started to walk up stairs

"Good night Penelope," Pashmina said with a sigh.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AT SCHOOL

'There's Jingle time to tell him what he has been doing to Penelope' Pashmina  
thought to herself.

She took a deep breath, and went to Jingle. She hit him in the shoulder  
really hard with one of her pink binders.

"Ow, what was that for, Pash?" Jingle asked her, rubbing the area that  
Pashmina had smacked.

"Oh, like you don't know."

Jingle looked puzzled at Pashmina's remark. He shook his head a little to  
prove his point.

"Don't play stupid with me, Jingle, how can you do that to Penelope? She was  
crying after school yesterday. What did you do to her? Huh?" Pashmina yelled  
at him, landing another hit onto his head.

"Hey, you want to yell louder so every one can hear?" Jingle hissed, holding  
his hands in front of his face. Pashmina was stronger than he thought.

"Yeah actually I do," she sneered. "Jingle, why are you cheating on HER?!"

Jingle had anger burning inside of him, making him want to explode into rants  
and insults galore.

"I was being sarcastic."

Pashmina looked at him and gave him an evil look, throwing another binder at  
him, this time hitting his knuckles.

"If you don't say sorry to her you are gonna regret ever meeting her! GOT  
IT?" she threatened, face livid with malice.

All Jingle did was nod. Pashmina couldn't take much more of this nonsense.  
She had her fist out about to hit him without her binder, but she exhaled and  
walked to class mumbling to herself.

"Just walk away, Pashmina, walk away..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AT THE CLUB HOUSE

Pashmina walked in the clubhouse with Penelope next to her.

"Hamha, Pashmina and Penelope!" everyone greeted them as they walked in.

"Ham Ha!" Pashmina called back, a happy expression lighting up her face.

"Ham ha..." Penelope murmured and her head hung low. She was still depressed  
Jingle still hasn't apologized yet. It had already been two days. What took  
him so long to just say "I'm sorry, Penelope, I won't ever do that  
again"? Sandy was seated next to Maxwell, Bijou was next to Hamtaro, Stan  
was on the other side of Bijou, and Cappy was next to Hamtaro.

"What do you want to do today, guys?" Hamtaro asked in his usual cheery  
voice.

"I vote for like, a game of B-Ball. What do you guys think?" Sandy suggested,  
lifting up one of her hands.

"Sure!" everyone agreed, eager to get outside.

"I'm score keeper," Maxwell announced.

Once every one went outside Pashmina went over to Penelope. "Hey kiddo, do  
you want to play or stay inside?"

"I'll stay inside," Penelope sadly said "if that is okay?"

"Of course," Pashmina said, "Come on out when you're ready to play. Okay?"

"Ok, Pashmina," Penelope reasured her older sister.

Once Pashmina left Cappy saw penelope sitting alone, crying into her arms. Cappy saw a chair next to Penelope, he pulled it closer to Penelope then sat down. He put his arm around her allowing her to cry on him.

* * *

_**Ha Ha! Cliff hanger! I'm still working on the Next chapter. (Sorry if it is short) A special thanks to- **_

_**sandyandmaxwellfanatic**_

**_and to me of course DUH_**

******_M-S-S123~_**


	2. Broken To Pieces

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2-Broken To Pieces

* * *

Once Pashmina left, Cappy was about to go out too when he saw Penelope staying in and tears come from her big red hurt puppy eyes every time she blinked the tears would slide down her cheeks. She tried to pretend that she wasn't depressed but Cappy saw right trough her and to the other side.

(O_f course you can tell Cappy loves Penelope...duh) _

"Um..Penny?" A friendly, concerned voice said. Penelope perked her head up from her hands and saw Cappy with a worried face. "Are you alright?"

"Me...yeah....why wouldn't I be?" Penelope said in a dis believable voice. "I...I...I can't keep playing this game"

She started sobbing and choking too Cappy brought a chair over and sat down with her. He wrapped his arm around her to allow her to cry on him. She turned her head slightly and cried on his shoulder his shirt was soaked from her tears. She looked up and stared deeply into his dark sea green eyes, she felt....safe.. happy....and..almost...loved. She never felt this way with Jingle.

"Penelope what'swrong?... Please tell me..." Cappy begged.

Penelope looked up at him she saw he was now sad that she was sad.

"Jingle...is cheating on me..." She started and tears fell "If he didn't love me why didn't he tell me personally instead of doing this!"

Cappy got up he held her hand to pull her up. She looked in Cappy's eyes and burried her head in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her body, she wrapped her arms around his body well. While she was crying on him, he couldn't help but start to cry too.

"Cappy...are you crying?" Penelope asked her eyes still soaked

"Penelope...I'm not crying I'm actually angry at him. I would never do that to you" Cappy started as he pulled away "If anything happened to you, I don't know what I would do"

Cappy said as he went back to hugging Penelope. She was shocked,

"Cappy..."

"Penelope I've been wanting to tell you this for a long time....Penelope I love you I've loved you ever since you first came here you wore that pink sundress and that cute yellow hat and"

"OK Cappy, I get it" she giggled.

"So you know what I'm saying right?" Cappy asked her.

Penelope thought for a bit.

"I'm sorry Cappy I don't know what to say?"

"You don't have to say any thing" Cappy said leaning in close to her.

Penelope leaned in too. Their lips were touching one another, they had their eyes closed and a tear came from the corner of Penelope's eye she has never been happier in her life.

_'Oh, so this is how a passinote kiss feels like Pashmina told me about the one she had with her old boyfriend Sora" _Penelope thought lovinly.

Just then club house door swung opened and some one walked in humming a up beat tune.

"Oh my god!"

Cappy and Penelope quickly separated. Cappy was scratching the back of his head penelope was looking down at her feet.

"Penelope! How could you? I came here to apologize but I guess I don't have to now!"Jingle hissed at her.

"H-Hi J-Jingle I thouht you weren't coming today cause you didn't come yesterday either" Penelope said nervously "Oh this is not good" she said to her self

"Cappy, leave!" Jingle hissed again pointing to the door.

"L-Look Jingle nothing happend OK I was comforting her you see" Cappy tried to explain

"NOW!" Jingle yelled at him.

"Yes sir" Cappy ran out the door scared of what Jingle will do to Penelope.

* * *

Cappy made it out side breathing heavily. He looked back to the door he was forced out of and heard Penelope screaming at Jingle and Jingle yelling at Penelope. Cappy had tears form in his eyes from hearing that.

_"I have to tell someone, I know I'll tell Maxwell he is my friend and has dealed with these kind of problems"_

Cappy ran over to Maxwell. Maxwell was by a Mobile chalk board to add the scores.

"Oh hey Cappy, you need to ask me something?" Maxwell said smiling warmly

"Wow your good at that and yes I do" Cappy explained to him "OK you see..." Cappy started whispering in his ear. Maxwell nodded and changed his facial expression Sandy saw Maxwell change back and forth with his expression and walked over to him.

"Hey Max what's up with you face?" Maxwell and Cappy Looked at her with a 'what do you mean' look "I'm like, totaling kidding. What's up?"

"Nothing Cappy had a question" Maxwell reasured his girlfriend.

"On what?" Sandy asked them "Need my help?"

"Uh, Sand this is kinda a guys job right now. You see-"

"WHOA WHOA WHOA like WHOA OK no more info don't wanna know" Sandy said covering her ears with her hands "I'll see you later Max"

Sandy kissed Maxwell on the cheek he blushed and started running away not wanting to know what was so secret.

"OK? That was weird?" Cappy said confused at the running Sandy. "Does she always do that?" Maxwell closed his eyes and shook his head.

Cappy and Maxwell put their ears up to the door to hear what was going on. There was foot steps sounding like they were going back and forth, like some one pacing. They lifted their ears from the door then ran behind a bush. They started whispering their plan.

* * *

Inside the club house the door was being guarded by Jingle he stopped pacing to hear a soft noise.

"Zu....zu....zu..."

"Great! Snoozers is still here? Gah!" Jingle said frustrated He started going up stairs where Snoozer was sleeping "OK Snoozy out you go"

Jingle lifted up Snoozer opened the door and dropped him on the welcome mat.

"Zu..zu...zu...Owch...Zu...zu...zu..." Snoozer said with a yawn rolling over to the other side.

"Um...Jingle?" Penelope said timidly "His name is Snoozer"

Jingle rolled his eyes as he slammed the door shut and locked it.

* * *

Maxwell and Cappy looked at each other with grins on their faces.

"Do you have a plan Maxwell?"

"No Cappy I don't" Maxwell said

"Then...why were we smiling?"

.....

* * *

So what do you think yes it is kinda short but i like it Review please


	3. Explainations? Surprises Too?

**I know it took me a long time to publish but something came up Sorry : ( **STARTS CRYING****

**A little SxM and other couples too and surprise couples, (Enjoy, No flames)**

* * *

Chapter 3- Explanations? Surprises too?

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

The club house was still on lock down, quarantining Jingle and Penelope. Jingle sat down on one of the chairs and clinked his hands together in disappointment. Penelope sat quietly for a bit. But she spoke.

"Jingle?" Penelope asked as she slowly started to stand up.

Jingle looked at her. "What?" he asked annoyed

"We have to move this bump in our relationship. If we don't, we will lose each other." She said while starting to pace back and forth. "OK I kissed Cappy and your cheating on me so-" Before she could finish Jingle interrupted her.

"Wait....You think I'm _cheating_ on you?" Jingle asked ready to burst in tears. "Penelope? You know me better than that!" Jingle reassured her.

"But....You were on your cellphone and before you hung up you said _Bye love you!_ What was that about?" Penelope questioned.

Jingle sighed as he stepped towards a crying Penelope. "Penelope......I wasn't talking to any other girl I was talking to my mom. She told me I'm going away for a bit." Jingle Explained to Penelope.

"How long?" Penelope asked with gentile and sad eyes.

"about......" Jingle started thinking "....9, 10 years? Or more..."" Her eyes started watering.

"What?!?...." She sobbed

Jingle went over to her and wrapped his arms around her. She was devastated to hear that, she started sobbing in his chest.

Out side Cappy was looking through the peek hole of the door and Maxwell had his ear pressed against the door.

"What do you see Cappy?" Maxwell asked in a whisper

"I see....Jingle......holding.....Penelope?" Cappy said surprised "But I thought Jingle was cheating on her. We have to go in there."

"Right," Maxwell exclaimed as Cappy backed away from the door, as did Maxwell.

Maxwell tried to door nob but didn't move, he tried some more.

Penelope was still crying until she heard and saw the door nob being turned and twisted. She started getting scared. Jingle got up and grabbed the lamp next to him, while heading towards the door. He pressed his ear next to it then heard two voices.

_"It's locked" "what? Then how do we get in" "I'm gonna charge at it, Stand back!"_

Jingle's eyes widened as he unlocked and opened the door. Cappy came toppling in, then sliding on the floor. Jingle watched as Cappy slid into the desk with a **'THUD"** and an **'OOF!'**.

"Cappy?..." Penelope sniffled as she stood up.

Jingle shrugged and rolled his eyes at the scene

"I'm...here...to...save you....Penelope...." he collapsed on the floor, Jingle, Maxwell and Penelope ran to his side.

"Maxwell, call 911!" Penelope screamed as she knelt next to Cappy.

**Sandy's POV**

The sound of sirens could be heard through out the play ground where the rest of the ham-humans were playing basket-ball. I was scared and ran to the clubhouse as fast as I could.

_"Oh I hope like, nothing happened to Maxwell!" _I thought to myself as I continued running. Tears formed in my eyes at the thought of my Maxwell lying on the floor in pain or worse....dead! I shook my head violently to get rid of the image. When I finished making a milkshake of my brain I was running until...

**BOOM!**

I ran strait into the old oak tree

"owwwwcchh..." was muffled from the tree bark in my mouth. I got up feeling dizzy but shook it off and continued to run. Once I made it to the clubhouse I saw a crying Penelope, a comforting Jingle and someone being lifted into the back of the ambulance. I didn't see Maxwell anywhere, I started to worry. I ran into the club house searching frantically for Maxwell

"Maxwell!" I screamed scared "Maxwell. Please, answer!"

"Sandy?"

"Maxwell?" I looked inside the kitchen, and around the corner was..."Maxwell!" I ran up to him and hugged him with joy and relief, and kissed him on the cheek.

I looked up at the expression on his face...I stopped smiling "Whats wrong?"

"Cappy..."Maxwell sighed "Something happened to him I don't know what though?"

I gasped and tears formed in my eyes.

"Is...he...ok?" I asked scared

"We don't know" Maxwell asked as he placed his hands gently on my shoulders. I wrapped my arms around his waist. I heard Penelope crying out her heart out in front of the clubhouse.

**Normal POV**

At the basketball court Pashmina and Bijou were cheerleaders, and the rest of the boys were playing well, basket ball Stan noticed something strange.

"Hey guys?" Everyone stopped right before Boss passed the ball to Panda, he didn't see it.

**BOOM**

Panda fell face first on the pavement.

"Ooh...That's gotta hurt!" Was babble from the rest of the gang

"Panda! Oh my god!" Was screamed by Bijou as she ran by his side and knelt down beside him. "Boss 'ow could you?! Poor Panda..." She screamed at him as she kissed Panda on the cheek.

"I'm up!" Panda shot strait up "ow my head hurts" he held his head.

Bijou gave Boss an evil look he shuttered, she went back to Panda.

"What does Panda have that I don't?" Boss whispered to the closest person that just happened to be

"Well he has the smarts and you have the farts! Ha ha!" Howdy laughed as he slapped his knee, every one had sweat drop, Pashmina rolled her eyes.

"Oh sweet Pashmina, I am here. For I do not tell jokes I found in a _toilet_!" Dexter glared at the cackling Howdy

" hoo hoo-What'd ya say 'bout me?" Howdy asked in a stern tone glaring at Dexter

"I said: I do not tell jokes I found in a toilet!" Dexter repeated crossing his arms

"Here we go again" Pashmina said as she rolled her eyes yet again, as the two started fighting as usual.

"Please some one stop them" Stan begged sarcastically

"I know a way..." Pashmina said in her soft voice "**SHUT THE HECK UP YOU GUYS!**" she screamed at the top of her lungs. All the boys besides Dexter, Howdy and Stan stepped back about three meters.

"Wow..." Stan said calmly "That...was....HOT!" Stan exclaimed as he ran to Pashmina"You know"

"Stan complete that sentence and I swear you'll be in that basket ball net" She pointed to the net and he chuckled and stepped back whimpering for forgiveness.

She turned to Howdy and Dexter, they shook hands, hugged and cried at Pashmina's feet.

"Oh yeah I am the alpha fe-male" she laughed "now get off me" she shook them off.

After the mayhem that the four 'caused, Stan told all of them to go to the clubhouse to see what had happened. They all ran to the club house to see an ambulance driving away, Penelope crying on Jingle and Sandy crying on Maxwell.

"Sis what happened?" Stan asked concernedly to his sobbing sister.

"Something...SNIFF...happened...SNIFF...to Cappy" she managed to get out. through her tears and cry.

"I cannot see people cry like this" Pashmina started crying into a red headed boy's shirt

"It's okay Pash" He pulled her away from his chest "C'mon please don't cry" He kissed her on the forehead

Stan's jaw dropped to the ground, and Howdy and Dexter broke out in tears.

"OH MY GOD! HAMTARO GETS PASHMINA!" Stan screamed "AHHHHH! THIS LIKE, HAS TO BE A DREAM!" Stan started pulling out his strawberry blond hair.

"WAHHHHHH!" Came from the two sobbing teens on the ground.

7:23 am Penelope's bedroom

A few days after all the chaos it was an early Sunday morning, Penelope awoke from her slumber and took a peek at her alarm clock

"Oh my gosh! 7:23! Jingle is leaving at 8:00 sharp!" she panicked as she kicked her bed sheets away from her and ran to the bathroom "I have to say good bye to him before he leaves!"

Penelope made it to the bathroom she jumped in the shower got cleaned up, blow dried her hair, got dressed, and put on some make-up.

She took another look at the time it read : 7:49

"Oh crap! How will I get to his house in 10 minutes?" she thought for a bit "Pashmina!" she ran down stairs to see her sister watching tv on the couch.

"Pashmina! I need a ride to Jingle's house please!" she was out of breath

"Oh Penelope, I'm sorry my car is in the shop right now" Pashmina apologized

Penelope's eyes widened "AHHH!" she looked at her watch it read 7:56 "Oh no! I gotta go!" Penelope zoomed right out the front door without a good bye.

Jingle was at his house looking down the street for Penelope but no sign of her he sighed.

"Jingle we don't have all day It is 7:58 we have to beat traffic" Screamed Jingle's annoyed father

"Yes sir" Jingle grabbed his guitar and slowly walked to his parent's car. He was half way in the vehicle and about to close the door he looked in the direction of Penelope's house and sighed. He shut the door and buckled up with his guitar in hand. They started the engine and pulled out the driveway.

"WAIT!" was screamed a panting teen trying to catch the truck. Jingle's father drove down the street followed by a moving truck. Jingle looked out the window of the passenger seat and saw a blur running after them

"WAIT!" it screamed again

"Penelope?" Jingle said surprised, he poked his head further out the window and saw a girl "Penelope!"

"Jingle!" she screamed again but didn't continue to run she stopped "Jingle" she was too late, Jingle's father was already down the street. "good bye Jingle" she started sobbing in her hands as the vehicle soon disappeared in the fog of morning.

"Good bye Penelope..." Jingle said in a sigh as his father rolled up the window.

Penelope slowly walked home still crying.

"I think I'll go visit Cappy in the hospital" she started running to the bus stop and sat on the bench. Once the bus arrived she got on and paid the fee.

The next bus stop was a block away from the hospital so she decided to walk the rest of the way. She entered through the automatic doors and walked towards the front desk.

"Excuse me?" The secretary turned to Penelope

"Yes may I help you?" she asked in a friendly tone

"Um...where might I find a Cappy Williams?"

"4th floor, room 209b" she pointed to the elevator.

"Oh...Thanks" Penelope thanked awkwardly as she walked towards the elevator and pressed 4th floor. She waited patently listening to the annoying music.

"Oh my gosh! I hate this music!" she covered her ears with her hands.

_"BING you are now on the fourth floor, please exit" _the automated voice said

"thats new" Penelope said sarcastically as she walked out the elevator and looked for room 209b.

"207a, 207b, 208a, 208b, 209a, 209b Here it is" She knocked on the cold metal door

_"who is it?" said the voice inside_

"I'm Penelope, I here to see Cappy"

_"Come on in" it called back_

She turned the door nob and saw a bed with "Hey Cappy" Penelope greeted as she shut the door behind her.

"Hey Penelope, what's up?" Cappy asked in a cheery voice "Sit down" as he pointed to the chair

She pulled the chair next to Cappy and sat down.

She smiled weakly as a few tears slipped from her eyes

"What's wrong?" Cappy asked in a concerned voice

"Jingle moved away" she looked down "I didn't even get a chance to say good bye, I'll never see him again" she started crying in her hands again

"When did he leave?"

"Around 8ish I don't remember" she started crying even more, Cappy pushed the sheets away from him and hugged Penelope.

"Please don't cry Penelope" he begged, she whipped away some tears with her sleeve. Penelope looked up at Cappy.

"what happened to you before when you charged at the door?" She asked, Cappy sat back down

"Well i was rushed here, then after about three hours or so they said I had a conclusion and wanted me to stay here for a bit to keep an eye on me, cause I slid right into Panda's desk head first" Cappy told Penelope

"Oh...That explains it" she giggled.

"I saw a smile!" Cappy laughed Penelope blushed madly.

"No you didn't" She joked and giggled again.

"There I saw it again!" He laughed.

"Fine you did" She hugged him again, he blushed "Look at us it's like we're 8 again ha ha" she giggle and pulled away and sat down.

"Oh yeah I remember" He smiled

"What?"

Cappy reached out his arms

"Oh no!" she giggled

"Oh yeah!" Cappy started tickling Penelope like crazy

"Ha ha! Stop it! HA HA PLEASE STOP! I"M REALLY TICKLISH HA HA HA!" she laughed and tickled him back He fell on the bed laughing.

After about 10 Minutes of a tickle fight they both sat on the edge of the bed still giggling slightly.

"Cappy, when can you go home?" Penelope turned to him

"Tomorrow, why?" he asked

"I don't know maybe you wanna get lunch or a movie tomorrow?" She asked blushing as she put her hand behind her back and crossed her fingers

"Sure! Why not!" Cappy answered. Penelope smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist. He blushed and wrapped his arms around her waist. They separated and Penelope stood up smiling.

"See you tomorrow Cappy!" she said waving as she walked to the door

"Wait Stay" Cappy pleaded. She stopped dead in her tracks.

"What is it Cappy?" she asked curiously as he walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her, she did the same.

"See ya later Penelope!" he said separating and waving to his friend as she left through the big steel doors.

"Bye Cappy!" Penelope left

Once Penelope left Cappy fell back on the bed.

"I'm going out with Penelope, I'm suposse to be happy why do I feel so bad for her" he sat back up "I know we will have a good time tomorrow!"

* * *

Thank you for reading, (PxB what did you think, HxP yes That is a new one too) Please review

V(Press button)V


End file.
